


Инсайдер.

by SeekinTroubles



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekinTroubles/pseuds/SeekinTroubles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кнокаут доктор на всю голову, лечит также вдохновенно как и коннектится))) Пост-ТФП34, Сайлас вселенец в туловище Брейкдауна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Прон никогда не был моей сильной стороной бро, такШо эстетическая сторона и обоснуи тут хромые, косые и горбатые.  
> Предупреждения: Порт-коннектор, искра-секс, проводочки, джамперы. Короче, во все порты, дыры и отверстия.  
> Ну и смерть персонажа одна штука, завуалированная правда.

Стратегические планы, планы текущие и просто мысли ощущались в голове как желейные шарики. Перекатывались со смачными «пуф» и не давались в руки. Выскальзывали. Обезболивающее. Базовые знания таких простых вещей как оказываемый эффект на собственное тело подсказали, что обкололи его до предела – собственное тело словно не существовало вовсе, только затуманенный разум копошился в некой абстрактной сфере, пытаясь понять что произошло и что именно происходит сейчас. Тихий шелест голосов не покидал ни на мгновение, а затем… Пожалуй на ум приходит известный фильм – Матрица. Неожиданно столбики цифр, символов пронеслись перед взором, с каждой секундой заполняя собой сознание и увлекая за собой. Тактильных ощущений не было, однако он не мог отделаться от мысли, словно его физически проволокло через десятки тонких проводков и с размаху шлепнуло на жесткую поверхность.  
Электрический разряд стегнул в районе груди, и мир вокруг предстал в самом неожиданном и пестром спектре. Разум физически не мог оценить и охарактеризовать то, что видели глаза. Цвета, полутона, странные поля и завихрения. Потоки и сгустки. Сосредоточившись на чем-то одном, Сайлас наконец разглядел, что тонкие потоки и завихрения исходят от проводов, ведущих к аппаратам жизнеобеспечения, который в свою очередь был подсоединен к чему-то, почтительно накрытому белой простыней. Показатели на экранах приборов отсутствовали, и на мгновение стало страшно – неужели это конец? Та самая загробная жизнь, глазами призрака – неприкаянного и никем невидимого?..  
\- Сэр?  
Откуда-то слева и снизу, точнее определить не выходило, раздался голос – вроде бы знакомый, однако совершенно ново звучащий, насыщеннее и ярче.  
\- Сэр, вы меня слышите? Пошевелите…эммм, чем-нибудь. Если слышите.  
Качнув головой Сайлас резко вскинулся, услышав подозрительно знакомый переливчатый звук перемещающихся приводов и попискивание систем. И мир взорвался – десятки окон и окошечек нахлынули перед взором, каскадно подгружаясь и подгружаясь и чтобы отмахнуться от них, он поднял руку и отшатнулся назад. Вместо привычной жилистой и весьма крупной ладони его разум направил к лицу громадный металлический манипулятор. И неразборчивые и визгливые трели явно издавал тоже Сайлас – только не ртом, который к слову не ощущал как следует, а каким-то периферийным устройством.  
\- Сэр, вам нужно успокоиться и произвести калибровку систем.  
В поле зрения попал, наконец человек – где-то внизу, так что пришлось наклонить голову, с непривычки стукнувшись подбородком об широкий синий бампер и издав еще пару немелодичных резких трелей. «Калибровать системы», - мысленно скомандовал Сайлас, повторяя то, что ему подсказывал помощник. «Системы навигации – норма, периферийные устройства – норма, процессор – норма. Уровень энергии 40 процентов, необходимо пополнить». Наконец вместо трелей и статики удалось выдавить слова:  
\- Что произошло?  
Фоном прошло окошко с непонятным набором символов и красным плетеным значком, тревожно оставшимся пульсировать в левом верхнем уголке поля зрения. Проигнорировав его как несущественное, Сайлас попытался шагнуть вперед и под собственный весьма нецензурный вопль во всю силу вокалайзеров, повис на цепях, обвитых вокруг серво.  
\- Не спешите, работы по восстановлению не прошли полный цикл… эмм, вы пока не сможете самостоятельно ходить. Тазовая секция ненадежно соединена, не хватает… материалов.  
Замерев на мгновение, Сайлас попытался ПОЧУВСТВОВАТЬ. Вместо привычных ощущений поток данных от сенсоров практически ослеплял и оглушал, разрывая сознание информацией то от грудной секции, в которой ощутимо покалывало электричеством, то от непослушных нижних конечностей, суставы которых явно нуждались в тщательной смазке.  
Нужно взять под контроль системы. Под. Контроль.  
Виртуально задвинув пачку новых оповещений, Сайлас сконцентрировался на голове. Рот, язык (заботливая память подкинула более приемлемое слово - глосса), аудиодатчики, вокалайзер. Фыркнув от двоящихся данных с оптики – левый окуляр почти привычно снабжал сознание двухмерной картинкой, цветной и объемной, поверх накладывая карту энергетических полей. Правый же плюс ко всему разворачивал непрерывным потоком выкладки с данными об окружающей среде и узкоспециальную информацию о составе и конструкции предметов, плотности, плавкости и процентной составляющей материалов. Сначала дезориентированное, сознание затем начало плавно свыкаться с непрерывными обновлениями – как сказал помощник, процессор вышел на пиковые мощности, с легкостью обрабатывая и анализируя данные. С каждой минутой интерфейс собственного поля зрения становился все более понятным и полезным – отчеты об ошибках сгруппировались в правом нижнем углу, чуть выше мерцали серебристые закладки с подписями служебного характера, часть была на знакомом языке, часть отображалась непонятными символами.  
\- Банки памяти сильно повреждены, что затруднило конвертацию и перевод на наш язык.  
Рассеянно кивнув, Сайлас продолжил налаживать контакт с собственным корпусом. Послушнее всего поддались руки-серво, возможно потому что были в более приемлемом состоянии и не нуждались пока в точной настройке.  
Маленький алый значок в левом верхнем углу продолжал мигать, но расшифровать, что за символы выползали каждые три секунды и с тревожной пульсацией угасали, прежде чем вернуться снова, не удалось. Вспомнилось, что после калибровки системы выдали отчет о необходимости зарядиться. Что ж, в любом случае знакомство с корпусом и в таком ключе должно было произойти рано или поздно.  
\- Мне нужен энергон. Каким образом вы вводили его в это тело?  
Помощник указал на один из шлангов, ведущих к корпусу. Проследив оптикой, а затем вызвав диалоговое окно топливной системы, Сайлас ощутил, мягко говоря, дискомфорт. Щуп был зафиксирован в топливопроводе, находившемся… хм, никакого подтекста. Совсем. Они же роботы, верно? Асексуальны и однополы по определению.  
\- Начинай подачу. Я скажу, когда остановиться.  
Отогнав в сторону размышления о природе роботов, Сайлас рассеянно проследил, как плавно опустился рычаг и по шлангу, ощутимо напрягшемуся потекло топливо. От контакта первых капель со стенками топливопровода по нейроцепям пробежало острое напряжение и Сайлас едва не завопил во всю мощь вокалайзера. А потом уже просто не мог ни кричать, ни говорить – лишь беспомощно трещал статикой, утратив с таким трудом обретенный контроль над корпусом. То, что сначала ощущалось как некий аналог боли, жара и агонизирующего холода трансформировалось в чистое удовольствие, сопротивляться которому не было мочи.  
То ли помощник заподозрил что-то неладное, то ли порция топлива была на исходе, но по щелчку клапана все оборвалось, и Сайлас повис на цепях, медленно и глубоко вентилируя и пытаясь вернуть себе управление.  
\- Сейчас сменим контейнер – по нашим подсчетам, это оптимальное количество для разовой заправки баков.  
До того, как удалось откалибровать вокалайзер и остановить… процедуру, как мысленно назвал Сайлас происходящее, клапан сработал и энергон вновь помчался в корпус. Уже разогретые датчики почти радостно отреагировали на поступающее топливо, атакуя процессор и сознание тяжелой волной удовольствия. Секунды, минуты словно разрослись до дней и недель, и в голове оставалась лишь одна мысль – еще, больше и сильнее. Каскадная перезагрузка охватила системы ровно за мгновение до того, как пикнул насос, возвещая о том, что баки заправлены и щуп отсоединился от топливопровода. На пол вылилось несколько литров голубоватой жидкости, обрызгав стоявших вблизи людей и шлюз, наконец, герметизировался.  
\- Хм, отработанное… - задумчиво пробормотал помощник, рассматривая россыпь капель на собственной униформе. – И как быстро.  
Осилив новую калибровку, которая на этот раз практически не требовалась после тотальной перезагрузки систем, Сайлас прохрипел:  
\- Есть ли… эмм, альтернативный способ приема?  
\- Естественно, аналогично человеческому через рот. Но через нижний шлюз происходит более полная интеграция и переработка топлива.  
\- Из… эстетических соображений я бы предпочел делать это традиционным человеческим путем. Пить, то есть, - выпалил Сайлас.  
Сильный грохот и вой сирен прервал разговор, за что впервые пожалуй лидер МЕСН был благодарен обстоятельствам – объяснять помощнику, да и всем присутствующим ученым и солдатам что только испытал первую в жизни сенсорную перезагрузку во время прямой заправки через шлюз, который находится… Впрочем, закончить эту мысль не дал громкий свист и градом посыпавшиеся обломки потолка, сквозь дыру в котором влетели несколько фиолетовых пятен и что-то большое и серебристое. Электромагнитная вспышка, которой попытались вырубить нежданных гостей, ударила в корпус Сайласа и он мгновенно отключился, мысленно проклиная роботов и их технологии.


	2. 2

Выход в онлайн, а пробуждением назвать резкий запуск систем и ворох окон с ошибками перед глазами не поворачивался язык, сопровождался крайне приятной вибрацией и хаотичными показаниями с сенсоров по всей броне. Интерфейс перед глазами был на удивление чист - ни закладок, ни символов, ни каких бы то ни было данных, лишь узенькая синяя линия рамочкой огибала фокус и маленькая пиксельная фигурка перекладывала виртуальные кирпичики в левом нижнем углу.  
\- Ммм.  
Сайлас сфокусировался на источнике звука. То, что сначала не удалось опознать, отодвинувшись оказалось серебристым... животом. Который перетекал в гладкий алый капот с парой фар и изящное белое лицо, на котором читалось явное самодовольство. Корпус незнакомца тихо, но настойчиво вибрировал, словно робот мурлыкал на манер большого сытого кота. А после того как красный плотоядно облизнулся, наклонившись к лицу Сайласа, впечатление усилилось.  
\- Шлаков ты отброс. Болт ржавый.  
Приговаривая ругательства, красный тем не менее продолжил... что именно он делал, понять сходу не получалось - системы отказывались выдавать отчеты, кроме базовых. Порты с 14 по 36 подключены, восстановление блоков данных - выполнено 14%, уровень энергии 87%.  
\- Сначала датчик. Теперь весь корпус. Я пропустил уже три гонки с белковыми, истратил упаковку лучшего охладителя и смазки чтобы привести твой убогий корпус в приемлемый вид. Не говоря уже о полной дефрагментации и антивирусной чистке. Ты меня вряд ли слышишь, ошибка программирования, но я тебе обещаю, ты ни клика не забудешь когда я закончу с тобой.  
Продолжая что-то сердито приговаривать, красный исчез из поля зрения, тем не менее и вибрация, и покалывания в портах (реально новое ощущение, которое Сайлас тем не менее с легкостью охарактеризовал как чрезвычайно интимное) вразнобой не давали забыть о том, что... да, красный напрямую к нему подключен. Щелчки брони, опять тихое ворчание.  
\- Люююууудииии, - этот тон можно было заряжать в ракетницы и расстреливать все живое. - Эти букашки... неочищенный энергон, да еще и в таком количестве!!! Грххх. Надо было начать с топливной системы, а не с программной оболочки. Впрррочем... Ну-ка. Брейки, помнишь тот раз, на спутнике - ты сжевал тот кусок, подарочек от Барыги? Обещаю, сегодняшняя очистка систем в будет в разы, в десятки раз... обширнее.  
Будь у Сайласа власть над корпусом, он бы непременно передернулся бы. Серебристое личико вновь возникло перед оптикой и поначалу понять, то ли сердит мех, то ли примеряется откусить что-нибудь жизненно важное от массивного синего капота было невозможно. Отчеты об активации портов и сигнал от топливного шлюза вяло вспыхнули и ушли в трэй. "Системный отчет! Отмена подключения!", - чем именно чревато соединение систем в человеческом понимании Сайласу было прекрасно известно, поэтому он предпринял попытку взять под контроль корпус и стряхнуть с себя красного. "Активировать фаервол!"  
\- Активированы фаерволы, рекомендована вирусная очистка. Резидентная защита включена.  
\- Шлак. Брэйкдаун, ты полон сюрпризов. Даже с полным раздраем в процессоре ты умудряешься бороться со мной. Признателен, польщен. Погнали?  
Электричество едва ли не со свистом рвануло по подключенным кабелям, мгновенно раскаляя тонкую оплетку и заставляя Сайласа безмолвно орать непотребства в пустоту - одного ощущения от высокого напряжения в цепях, нового для человеческого разума было более чем достаточно чтобы ему захотелось выключиться и забыть. Сладковатый, даже слащавый голос красного, старательно что-то урчащего в датчик, таким басовитым тоном и МУЖСКИМ, у Сайласа оставались силы лишь повторять как заклинание "Твою мать!" - разум всеми силами пытался абстрагироваться от происходящего, однако корпус предательски содрогался с каждым поступающим импульсом и норовил потереться о красного.  
\- Думаю, пора, - деловито промурчал красный и Сайлас закатил оптику, ощутив как в топливный шлюз входит щуп.  
Но вместо того чтобы зафиксироваться у входа, металлический захват пополз выше, по мере продвижения извиваясь и "ненароком" активируя датчики, потоки данных с которых по силе и объему разом перекрыли ощущения, которые поступали с портов.  
\- Гадость какая. Не удивительно, что ты не приходишь в себя.  
Очередной сюрприз, из числа неприятных обнаружился вместе с раскрытой грудной броней - красный, задумчиво закусив коготь одного манипулятора, вторым серво что-то ощупывал в скоплении проводов над камерой искры.  
\- Не многовато ли для первого раза будет... Как после заварушки на той ледяной помойке два ворна назад. Ладно, тогда выжил, и сейчас выживешь.  
Выражение на фэйсплейте красного было в крайней степени преисполнено нездоровым энтузиазмом. Серво лениво прошествовало ниже, попутно проверяя надежность соединения портов, пощипывая кабели и заставляя корпус подрагивать и искрить. Сайлас предпринял попытку отключиться, усиленно стараясь не думать о том, какого рода процедуру планирует провернуть красный. При всей своей устремленности в светлое будущее с самим собой на пьедестале, в делах личных он был весьма и весьма консервативен - и хотя обзавестись семьей он нужным не считал, вниманием женщин не пренебрегал по возможности и чрезвычайно гордился тем, что в таком нестабильном, пресыщенном нетрадиционными сексуальными практиками и личностями веке сохранил чистоту предпочтений и связей. Однако происходящее сейчас между корпусом и красным явно не вписывалось в его представления об интимных отношениях - даже после такого неожиданного переезда в стальное тело Сайлас относил себя к мужскому полу, также как и меха, в данный момент усиленно... облизывающего собственные острые когти, прежде чем... Из вокалайзера вырвалось нечто среднее между "ооох" и "аааа", когда эти самые когти проникли туда, куда по разумению Сайласа предполагалось подключать универсальный кабель для подзарядки аккумуляторов. Электричество вновь потекло в порты, напомнил о себе и щуп в топливопроводе. "Извраащеее..нцс...ыыыыыы...." Перегруз прокатился по корпусу, один, другой, третий - считать было невмоготу, потоки данных с сенсоров были оглушающе сильными и всепоглощающими, наконец сосредоточившись в одном месте - там, где сначала ощущались острые когти, потиравшие и бережно оцарапывающие стеночки порта, теперь работали все датчики разом и Сайлас с ужасом осознал что такой вид подключения почти дословно дублировал человеческий интим - мокро, липко, с вибрациями и поступательными движениями, от которых то и дело приходили болезненные сигналы с узенькой полоски датчиков у входа. Именно им доставалось больше всего - то, что орудовало там имело коническую форму и одновременно с активацией сенсоров в глубине, посылавших почти судорожное удовольствие в процессор, сознание заливала боль.  
\- Так не интересно, - бурчание красного ознаменовало резкое прекращение всех ощущений, хотя соединение было по-прежнему активно. – Ты не бормочешь мое имя, не поднимаешь фаерволы, не отстреливаешься вирусами… Впрочем, у тебя каша в процессоре и для начало стоит починить тебя, но мне уже скучно. Шла-а-ак.  
«Скучно? Ты краснозадый урод отымел меня во все порты и жалуешься?», - возмущению Сайласа не было предела, правда выразить он его мог разве что яростным мерцанием оптики. Последней каплей была реакция корпуса, дернувшегося вслед за отсоединенными штекерами. Шланг также выполз из топливопровода, на этот раз без фортелей и игр.  
\- Я себе шикарный апгрейд сделал, думаю ты уже оценил мой новый джампер, - с этими словами красный отсоединил то самое конусообразное и заполз повыше чтобы покрасоваться. – Белковые подсказали пару идей, между прочим.  
Прямо перед оптикой Сайлас лицезрел огромную скрутку проводов, подсвеченную как рождественская елка и угрожающе покачивающуюся вверх-вниз в такт движениям меха, отклонившегося в сторону чтобы что-то поклацать на терминале. Самой первой реакцией был такой человеческий спазм, скорее мысленный чем физический, однако затем… лидер МЕСН сразу припомнил все отборные ругательства из бурной молодости и чутка сверху из тех, что подцепил в армейке от солдатни. Потому что корпус, а точнее порт, который имел честь ознакомиться с цветастым девайсом, явно был настроен на продолжение банкета. Прямо сейчас. Сию же минуту. То, что сначала он принял за щекотку и сбой систем оказалось потеками смазки, скользящими по пластинам. И несмотря на захваты и полную программную блокировку тазовая секция весьма недвусмысленно дернулась вверх, отчего синий капот звонко стукнулся об серебристые бедра.  
\- Ммм. Топливная система очищена и заправлена как следует, энергосистема протестирована и исправна. Процессор функционирует. Блоки памяти только упорствуют. Хм. Что ж, придется…  
Красный почти с сожалением опустился ниже и сложив серво под подбородок уставился на Сайласа. Порт продолжал покалывать и отчетливо требовал контакта, периодически засылая окошко с запросом.  
\- Хочешь?  
Самый кончик джампера потерся о злополучные датчики у входа, то погружаясь внутрь, то скользя по окантовке. Сайлас начисто забыл о контроле – хотя именно сейчас был вполне реальный шанс перехватить управление и выдраться с небольшими потерями из захватов, вместо этого он полуосознанно поднял бедра, насаживаясь на ой-какой-желанный девайс и испуская дроновский писк из вокалайзера и внешних динамиков. Разум человека исходил корчами и отвращением, вместе с тем наслаждаясь поступающими ощущениями, концентрируясь на них – ничего похожего прежде не было, словно в вены вливали жидкое удовольствие, растекавшееся от низа живота в грудную секцию и серво, выше к голове и Сайлас глупым человеческим жестом потянулся к красному меху чтобы поцеловать. Жар в груди стал почти невыносимым, стоило тонким серебристым губам приоткрыться, впуская глоссу и смыкаясь на ней опаляющим пленом.  
Джамперное соединение было забыто – воедино слились Искры, одна почти белая, очень яркая и чистая, вторая неровная, сизо-серая и панически мерцающая урывками.  
\- Загрузка завершена. Блоки данных – сто процентов. Откат до последнего сохранения. Антивирусная база обновлена.

***  
Кнокаут устало распластался как есть, поленившись даже обтереть смазку и энергон с передающей системы. Синий корпус под ним мирно гудел вентиляторами, рокот мотора привычно заливался урчанием, а тяжелые манипуляторы с обломками захватов собственнически сомкнулись прямо под колесами на спине.  
\- Опять ты со своими экспериментами, Полиролька, - Брейкдаун, несмотря на недовольный тон тем не менее уже привычным движением потерся лицом об алый шеврон и пригасил оптику. – Осталось теперь только выяснить, почему тридцать земных суток стерты из памяти и КАК ИМЕННО ты уговорил меня быть нижним.  
\- Ты себе врядли сможешь представить, даже если расскажу. Скажем так, один настырный вирус пришлось изгонять моим самым любимым способом - коннектить тебя во все щели. Кстати, ты еще не видел мой дивный апгрейд? Уверен, он станет весомым аргументом в пользу твоей... хм, нижней позиции в следующий раз.


End file.
